A Second Chance
by zangetsu123
Summary: Naruto and Jiraya face off with the leader of akatsuki and zestu. jiraya beats zetsu but naruto is going to be killed by the leader, but kyuubi steps in. Not continuing this story. Im sorry
1. Chapter 1  The proposition prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, i do not own it!

"talking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking, inner sakura speaking or Jutsu names**

Chapter 1: the proposition (prologue)

Jiraya and Naruto were walking down the path back to konoha, passing through tanuki village, this village was quite small so they were not going to stay the night.

"Oi ero-sennin when are we going to get to konoha?" Naruto said in his usually over exited voice.

'When will he stop calling me that?' Jiraya thought angrily "well gaki we will get there in about 1 hour if we hurr..."

Jiraya was cut off by a kunai that flew right passed his face. Blood ran down his cheek.

'Shit that was close!' he thought "Naruto its Akatsuki!" Jiraya shouted

Two figures wearing black coats with red clouds on them.

"What the hell, i thought we killed all of Akatsuki?!?!" naruto said confused

"Well you thought wrong because me and the leader are still alive and kicking!" Zetsu said

"..." Zetsu got cut off by the leader.

"Zetsu deal with Jiraya" the leader said calmly.

The Leader vanished then appeared infront of naruto.

Naruto jumped back and shouted "**Kage-bunshin jutsu**"

While the clones attacked the leader Naruto was making rapid hand seals.

**Kitsune Hell Gates Level 3**! naruto shouted whith Kyuubi chakara spewing off him.

**WHAT THE HELL KIT!?!? kyuubi shouted**

A dome of pure chakara rose and rapped itself around the leader and Naruto.

"**THIS IS MY DIMENSION**" Naruto said in a kyuubi influenced voice.

the leader said nothing, waves of chakara were flying off the leader.

'Shit im going to level 4, this is not affecting him at all' naruto thought angrily

**LEVEL 4**! Naruto shouted

there was still no damage done to the leader, all you could see was a smirk on his face.

**LEVEL 6! **Naruto sceamed

"you cannot affect me withyour puny power because you see i now hav all the biju except for the nine tails." the leader explained.

"SHIT!" naruto shouted

the side effects of using the Kitsune hell gates kiked in, he was dieing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya was having a nice fight, he had summoned Gama-Bunta and was winning.

"GAMA GIVE ME SOME OIL!" Jiraya Shouted

"O-K" the summon said and sprayed oil out of his mouth at zetsu.

**Katon-Karyuuendan! (sp?)** Jiraya Shouted

Zetsu was burnt to a crisp.

----------------------------------------------------------With-Naruto---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the leader vanished and was infront of Naruto with his kunai to naruto's neck.

'So this is How it ends...' Naruto thought

**Kit why the hell didn't you ask me before you used that kinjutsu (forbidden technique) that i thought you.**

'...' naruto was to weak to reply

**Kit i'll make you a deal. I will use 1 of my jutsu's to make you dissapear from this time and go back to when i was first sealed in you.**

**The Jutsu will let you keep all of your memories and jutsu'****s you have already learn't but you will have to restart your life.**

**I will also store all my memories in you so you can give them to me when i am sealed into you. Basically you will be a new born**

**with an 18 year olds mind, you will be 18 years more mature every moment of your new life.**

**Kit do you accept?**

Naruto Just nodded.

Kyuubi started saying a Jutsu in a foriegn language.

A blinding light hit the Leaders eyes and Jiraya Stared in shock.

After everything cleared there lay the lifeless bodies of the Akatsuki Leader and Naruto.

"No" Jiraya whispered

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He Shouted

Tears were streaming down Jiraya's face.

and all he could think of was how Naruto and his former student The Yondaime Hokage looked so alike.

Naruto's lifless body brought back memories for Jiraya.

Sad memories.

Jiraya knelt down at Naruto's side and picked him up.

"I'm sorry i failed you Naruto" Jiraya whispered.

Jiraya ran back to Konoha with Naruto in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In konoha Tsunade was crying and so was pretty much everyone else who knew naruto.

Even sasuke showed some emotion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha 18 years previous to naruto's supposed death.

Naruto Awoke to find to figures infront of him.

'Oji-san' he tried to say but it came out as baby talk and gurgling.

Naruto got a shock as he realised the other man was the yondaime.

"i have finished the sealing sarutobi" yondaime said

"i guess you better say goodbye to him" sarutobi said

"goodbye son i hope that you are treated well, have a good life" yondaime said with tears in his eyes.

"it is time to go Arashi" the shinigami said

"bye sarutobi make sure my son has a good life!" arashi said

with that he poofed away, sandaime was now crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I hope that was good, next chapter will be out as soon as i can write it and put it up. BTW i like constructive criticism pls tell me spellings if they are wrong.

if there are no reviews then i wont write more. remember this is my first fic be nice :)

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2  A new beginning

A/N - these first chaps are quite short because im still introducing everything, chapter should be when naruto joins the academy. next chapter will be longer :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year later

Kyuubi got his memories back from naruto's mind, and now Naruto was living a very boring life with the Samdaime Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

life for naruto had become very boring and he was limited to training in his mindscape. he was a 19 year old with a 1 year olds body. on the bright side Naruto was still learning new jutsus from Kyuubi all the time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Sandaime had, from what naruto had heared, arranged for naruto to be taken care of by someone. But Naruto never remembered this happening in his former life. 1 hour later there was a knock on the door of the sandaimes office.  
"come in" sarutobi said.  
the door opened, it was the frog hermit jiraya.  
'Ero-sennin?' naruto thought.  
Jiraya walked in and saw the baby. he smiled at him.  
"hows it going sensei"  
"ok you know the usual, filling out paper work." sandaime replied "so...who's the baby?" jiraya asked "his name is naruto"  
"you wanted to discuss something with me?" jiraya inquired "i want you to take care of young naruto for 4 years, until he becomes 5"  
Jiraya's jaw dropped to the ground, he looked stunned; he looked from the hokage to the baby then back to the hokage again.  
"h..u..h" Jiraya stuttered Jiraya realised what had been asked of him.  
"I..I..am sorry Sensei but i cannot do it, arashi just died and.  
I'm not...I'm just not ready yet." Jiraya said on the virge of tears.  
Naruto was speechless. he was on one hand sympathising with Jiraya and angry at jiraya.  
"Its ok...you may leave" sandaime said.  
the door shut.  
"i'm so sorry naruto" sandaime said, a tear rolled down his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later

Naruto was now 4 years old, and for his body, very strong. he could beat low level chuunin and had high level chuunin/low level jounin chakara capacity. He also, thanks to kyuubi had a very wide range of Justsu's. the only reaon he was not doing missions was that his 4 year old body could not take the strain of C class missions, and the fact sandaime did not know that Naruto was that strong. Naruto did all his training either in secret or in his dreamscape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Naruto was on his way back to the hokage's estate,  
'Kyuubi are you going to teach me any new jutsu's?' naruto asked Yes i will be, but what i will be teaching to you is not a jutsu, but about your kekkei-genkai (bloodline-limit). kyuubi explained.  
'But i never had a bloodline-limit' naruto inqired You did not kit, but after seeing you and my old memories or new from the future i decided i better give you my ability or as you would call it a bloodline-limit.  
'What is it?' naruto questioned.  
It is a dojutsu (eye-technique) kyuubi stated 'What is it called'  
Hell Eyes kyuubi said coldly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I know that was very short but what can u expect 2 days after the first chapter i promise the next 1 will be way longer, (naruto spars with itachi). also could someone tell me a web site to get english to japanese translations for jutsu names pls. i will try to update ASAP, but with no motivation i don't feel like it.

Next time on A Second Chance:

Naruto trains and learns about the bloodline-limit kyuubi has given him. he also gets a few jutsu's to go with the bloodline-limit. Hopefully at the end of the chapter Naruto will go into the academy, but before he will meet Itachi and they will spar.


	3. Chapter 3  The Uchiha

A/N - I wanted to update now because i was board, sorry if i cannot hold up on my promise of a longer chapter 

Discalimer: i dont own naruto but i do own this fic

As for some reviewers i have not decided on pairings yet, as i said i am only writing an idea from my head, but if i get reviews saying the story is good i will try to put pairings, that is why it is rated 'M' for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking"

'thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking, inner sakura speaking or Jutsu names**

Naruto arrived at the hokage estate, feeling very excited, kyuubi said that once naruto was asleep he would start putting the bloodline-limit into naruto's DNA. this means that if Naruto were to start a family his children would have the bloodline-limit.  
Naruto i wish to speak to you in person Kyuubi said impatiently.  
"hey, old man..im going to bed!" naruto shouted.  
"ok" sarutobi replied quietly 'why does he have to shout'  
naruto rushed up to his bedroom, he then saw the time. 8:30pm. 'Oh well i'll get extra sleep to train in then' naruto thought. Naruto got changed and jumped into his bed. he then turned out the lights and went to 'sleep' as people would think, but he really went to his dreamscape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now when Naruto went to his dreamscape kyuubi and him were developing a 'technique' as they called it, of where naruto could shift his dreamscape, from the regular sewer, to anything really. Naruto arived in his dreamscape, which was now training ground 7, and instead of being in his cage kyuubi was in the open and was in his human form. "So...whats up kyuubi?" naruto asked.  
**Naruto your new bloodline, i will have to implement it so it acts together with my chakara and your chakara at the same time. doing this i will have to join your coils to mine, but if that happens then if you get damaged i get damaged. Normally if you get damaged it wont get damaged, therefore i could heal you.**  
naruto was contemplating all the information kyuubi just told him.  
"h..." naruto started but kyuubi interupted. Kit give me a week or so to find a way around this problem ok? kyuubi asked.  
"i guess a few days would not hurt." naruto said "oh and...Thank you for everything kyuubi." naruto said **Kit, its ok, one more thing, you should let the old man know who you really are, get some money for new clothes and since you know about you father now, it would be good if you learnt the Hirashin jutsu.** kyuubi said.  
"good night kyuubi" naruto said with a yawn Good night kit. kyuubi said and sighed 'tomorrow is going to be a long day' he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day 4 year old naruto woke up, he immediately went and changed his clothes into his regular orange jumpsuit, and brushed his teeth. Naruto had currently forgotten to talk to the hokage. On his way down stairs he saw the hokage. Memories of his meeting with kyuubi came back to him. Naruto decided that now was not the right time to tell the hokage, so he made his regular cup of instant ramen and ate it. An hour and 20 ramen cups later the sandaime hokge was leaving to go to hokage tower to do some paper work. "bye Naruto" sandaime said "bye oji-san!" naruto shouted.  
Once the hokage left naruto rushed off to the real training ground 7.  
He scanned the area for and chakara signatures and found a very faint one behind a tree.  
"Yo!...behind the tree...you can come out now!" naruto shouted to the person behind the tree.  
the person who walked out from behind the tree was some one naruto would never forget.  
the man looked only about 9 years old, but he wore a jounin jacket. Naruto stared into the blood red eyes.  
'Uchiha Itachi' naruto thought. 'wow he's only about 9 and hes a jounin.'naruto marvelled.  
"how did a brat like you know that i was there?" itachi questioned, with surprise in his voice.  
"i could sense your chakara signature" Naruto stated calmly.  
"Fight me" itachi said, he looked annoyed.  
until now, everyone that knew naruto from this time, which included a few villagers and the Hokage, thought of him as a calm innocent boy, but that would soon change.  
"you want to fight me, a small child who is not even Genin?" naruto asked with a cold edge to his voice.  
"..." itachi was about to say something but naruto sent a huge wave of killing intent to itachi.  
Itachi was frozen on the spot.  
"you want to fight me?" naruto asked "ok ill fight you" naruto said and then he jumped back.  
he then took a deep breath and said in a whisper doing lightning fast hand seals.  
**Katon: karyuendan** Itachi barely dodged the fire, once he did he foud his leg burnt, he carried on, and shouted **Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu**. naruto smirked and stood perfectly still.  
'heh' itachi thought.  
But then naruto, to itachi's surprise, hit the Gokakyu to the side with his bare hand.  
'Heh, but i was only using 1/4 of my power.' Itachi thought smuggly.  
Itachi then teleported infront of naruto.  
"I'm Uchiha Itachi, i would like to know the name of the person that gave me so much fun today"  
Itachi stated surprisingly.  
'huh' naruto thought in surprise. "Uzumaki Naruto" naruto stated. then he dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.  
'Interesting, ill be keeping an eye on you Uzumaki-San.' Itachi thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on A Second Chance:  
Naruto and itachi become friends, a 1 year time skip and the Hokage gives naruto a challenge.

A/N - sorry if its a short chapter, as i said im still only introducing the story. so until next time i update.  
I am also opening a poll as to what weapon naruto should use:

A scythe

A katana

Both of above

or reccomend a weapon of your own.

the poll will start now and go on for about a week depending on if i get enought people reviewing and voting.


	4. Chapter 4  The Hokage's Challenge

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...but i own this story 

A/N - i wanted to know would the readers prefer short chapters (the same length as the last chapter) and fast updates or slower updates and loger chapters.  
(i prefer option 1 'hint hint')

Now on with the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year later.

1 year after itachi and naruto's fight; they had become very good friends.  
Naruto knows of what itachi may do to his clan because he is technically from the future, so having itachi as a friend was a good thing, so if he got any ideas then naruto would try and stop him. Nobody knew what power naruto had except for itachi because they spar together. that is why naruto is still not a gennin. itachi has told naruto to tell the hokage of what he is capable of but naruto just says that the time is not right yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today naruto was lying in his bed 'asleep', but really he was having an argument with kyuubi.  
"What do you mean! If you have figured out a way to implement the bloodline why dont you do it?!" naruto asked angrily "I HAVE been waiting for 1 YEAR now"  
SHUT UP kit its more complicated then that. Anyways ill implement it today but it will take two days to activate. kyuubi said "Yatta!" naruto said jumping in the air.  
I have to worn you though, this may hurt like hell kyuubi said with an evil grin on his face.  
With that naruto was sent hurling back to the real world with a killer head ache.  
"ow!" naruto shouted Naruto went straight to the hokages office, he charges into the office with two knocked out ANBU outside the door.  
"Naru.." the hokage was cut off by naruto.  
"Ahh...Me...et..m..ahhh...me at...my apart...ment i..ahhh..in 2 days." naruto stuttered in pain.  
And before you could say 'Ramen' Naruto had jumped out of the room using the window and was back at his apartment.  
'i wonder what that was all about...oh well ill see in 2 days.' sandaime thought.  
In Naruto's appartment naruto lay on his bed unconsious.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later

Naruto was still in the same position on his bed as two days ago.  
'tsk tsk he hasn't even changed his clothes sine i saw him last.' sandaime thought.  
Sarutobi then saw naruto's eyes open abit.  
"uhh...what happened?" naruto thought out loud. he sat up and saw the hokage.  
"you wanted to see me naruto?" the hokage asked.  
"Oh yeah...damn...anyway i wanted to see you to tell and show you some things"  
naruto said triedly.  
"I know who my father was." naruto said, just as he said it sarutobi gasped,  
he was shocked, no one knew this secret except for him.  
"h.." he was cut off by naruto.  
"i also know about the Kyuubi." naruto said as calmly as before.  
Sarutobi's mouth was on the floor. he was in shock.  
"i have no finished yet...i have to tell you that i have got a bloodline-limit"  
naruto said with a bit more seriousness in his voice than usual.  
Sarutobi had had it, that was enough information for that day. he promptly fainted.  
"Old man?" naruto asked as he regained his consciousness.  
"WOW" is all sarutobi said.  
"when...how did you find out?" sarutobi asked.  
"Well it all started when..." naruto told sarutobi that he met kyuubi when he nearly died and told him about his dreamscape.  
"well that explains about the kyuubi but how do you know who your father was"  
Sarutobi asked with curiosity.  
"well in my dreamscape i can call on any memory i want, so i started from the beginning the i saw him saying goodbye to me." Naruto said holding back tears as he said the last part.  
"i am sorry naruto. Your dad had may enemies, that is why you have your mums last name which was Uzumaki instead of Kazama which was your dad's last name." the third said with remorse.  
"Anyway naruto tell me about this bloodline of yours." sandaime said "Well 1 thing is that its not my bloodline, its kyuubi's, he gave it to me." Naruto explained. The hokage gasped at this.  
"as for what it does..."

Flashback

**Today, kit im going to tell you about your bloodline limit.** kyuubi paused.  
then started again.  
**As you already know the bloodline is called: Hell Eyes, as you are in the dreamscape and im sleepy, ill just create a sheet saying what it does etc.  
**A little bit of kyuubi's chakara poured out of the cage and infront of naruto. The demonic chakara then started to take shape into a piece of paper. Naruto started to read the sheet.

Hell Eyes:

hell eyes are only available to kyuubi and his sons/daugters since he created it.  
there are 8 stages till the eyes reaches perfection.

Stage 1: allows user to copy any ninjutsu, taijutsu (including juuken), and genjutsu's,  
and also it allows user to predict the opponents next move whatever it is.  
Stage 2: allows user to copy kenjustu flawlessly.  
Stage 3: allows user to see and disable and genjutsu including the mangekyo sharingan.  
Stage 4: allows user to see tenketsu's and see 360 degrees, this has no blind spot, byakugan does.  
Stage 5: allows user to use light techniques.  
Stage 6: allows user to use darkness techniques.  
Stage 7: allows user to use any technique including light and darkness without hand seals.  
Stage 8: grants user the ability to bring back someone who had died.

The stages 7 and 8 are extremely difficult to obtain. only kyuubi has ever done it.

Naruto finished reading the sheet, and had only one thing in his thoughts.  
'WoW.  
"thanks kyuubi!" naruto shouted and with that he left the dreamscape.

End Of Flashback.

as naruto finished telling the hokage what he read, sandaime was amazed. "so what stage are you at naruto?" the hokage asked.  
"sorry old man but im only at stage 1, as i said i only got it two days ago." naruto said with dissapointment.  
"ok..." sandaime was cut off by naruto "Ojii-san, does my father have anything he left for me?" naruto asked.  
sandaime sighed. "yes he has left stuff for you, but he said to give you certain items when you reached chuunin." sandaime paused then said "but ill challenge you, if you can learn an technique that i give you in 1 week then i will give you the 3 most important scrolls your dad had, but if you fail you don't get the scrolls until you are jounin"  
"What!" naruto said then calmed down. "ok i accept your challenge" naruto said.  
Sarutobi got out a set of three jutsu cards and said to naruto to pick one, they were upside down so naruto could not see the jutsu's. Naruto then picked a card.  
It said: Katon: Karyu-endan. Inside naruto was jumping for joy, he already knew the jutsu.  
"ok naruto you know what jutsu you need to learn, good luck and your dismissed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto's challenge begins and his bloodline is revealed.  
Next time: a shoked hokage and a new stage of naruto's bloodline.

A/N - i think this chap is quite long, the polls are still open but come on people only 10 reveiews if no more come ill be thinking the story's crap and wont write any more. anyway most people want a Naruto/anko/kurenai but im still deciding, i wanted naruto/tenten but anyways.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
